The Land Of Twilight Book 1: Under the Moon
by joaoss
Summary: The Land Of Twilight Book 1: Under the Moon When the young princess is kidnapped to what lengths with her mother go to get her back
1. Chapter 1

In The Land Of Twilight under the Moon

Chapter 1  
The Twilight Ball

It's The Midnight Ball At The palaces Of Gael , As Every one is enjoying them selves the ball room doors blast open and who would standing on the other side of the doors than none other than Lady Subaru Of the Crimson Knights She Runs Up To the Queen to worn her of the approaching evil. The Queen Called for Lord Orca of the assure sea, lord Bulma Of the Assure sky, And Lord Crim Of the Assure Planes To come and protect the Gael Palace And it's surrounding City of Carmina Gadelica.  
But it was too late.

The Queen Called upon the Silver Knight, The Silver Knight Came up to the Queen  
"your Royal Majesty Queen Helba How May I be of assistance "said the Silver Knight  
"Come up to the princesses room with me" Said Queen Helba  
"But I Must protect lady Subaru" Said the Silver Knight  
"Go with the Queen Silver Knight" Said Lady Subaru  
"But My Lady" Said the Silver Night  
"That an order"Said Lady Subaru  
"Yes My Lady" Said the Silver Knight

As The Queen And The Silver Knight Got To The Princesses Room, they saw that the princess was gone immediately they ran back down to the ball room were they saw Lady Subaru passed out on the floor And the princess being taken away by the Evil Sorceress Morgana Mod Gone. The Queen Yelled out "Aura My Child Come Back" Just then Lady Subaru Awoke And Cast a Spell On The Princess "Epath Crame Isitzu" And with Those Words If Morgana tried to steal the princesses Powers the princess Would Go to a Sacred place Were Morgana cant get her but if Morgana dose succeed in stealing the young princess power the princess wouldn't die just fall into a deep slumber until her powers are retuned.

Queen Helba Says "Aura my Daughter you shall return to me"


	2. Chapter 2

In the Land Of Twilight under the Moon

Chapter 2  
The Cultural City, And The Stone of Destiny

It Has Been 2 Years Since the Princess Was Abducted by Morgana Mod Gone.

Queen Helba Has Plunged The City Of Carmina Gadelica in Eternal Darkness, Even So The Shops Lining the Streets Are Still Brimming With Life however the airships that once filled the skies are now grounded, and the Chaos Gate In The Center Of the City Is Now The Only Way In or Out Of the City. The Gael Knights now Surround The Outer Walls Of the City And Are On Constant Patrol In The City And Heavily Guard Both The Palace Of Gael And The Chaos Gate

At The Palaces of Destiny in The City Of Lia Fial

"Helba the Queen of Darkness Hasn't yet lifted the darkness over the City Of Carmina Gadelica I See" Said King Apeiron

"Yes My Lord" responded The Head Destiny Knight  
"I will Be Going To Carmina Gadelica Today And You Shall Acompany Me" Said King Apeiron  
And With That They Were Off To Carmina Gadelica

Back at Carmina Gadelica  
"You Majisty King Apeiron Is On His Way Here To Meet With You" Said The Head Gael Knight  
"When He Arives Bring Him To Me" Responded Queen Helba  
"Yes Your Majisty" Said The Gael knight  
"Now Go, and wait for him at the gate"Comanded Queen Helba

The Relic City Of Lia Fail (The Stone of Destiny )


	3. Chapter 3

In the Land Of Twilight under the Moon

Chapter 3  
The Queen Of Darkness, The King Of Light, and the Cathedral

As the head Gael Knight Waited for King Apeiron at the Chaos Gate in the Central Plaza of Carmina Gadelica, Queen Helba Was Talking to Lady Subaru Thru Her Mirrors in the Palaces room Of Mirrors.

Helba: "Subaru Any Luck Finding Aura?"

Subaru: "No, But I Have The Crimson knights Looking For Her."

Helba: "Thank you Subaru. Oh and Apeiron Is On His Way here Now. "

Subaru: "What Do You Think he Wants?"

Helba: "He wants me to remove the darkness Form Over the city I bet"

Subaru: "Hold On Helba."

Helba: "Ok"

Subaru: "The crimson Knights Just Spotted Morgana leaving The Chaos At Dun Loireag!"

Helba: "Hold On Dun Loireag The Highland City? Is She With Aura?"

Subaru: "No She's Alone But I'm Sending Knights to Follow Her And I'm Also Putting A World Wide Alert for her Arrest."

Helba: "Thanks Subaru. Hold on I'm getting another call"

Subaru: "ok"

Gael Knight : "King Apeiron Here To See You."

Helba: "Send Him To The Throne room Gael Knight."

Gael Knight: "As You Wish"

Helba: "Subaru Hes Here I Must Go Talk To You Later Ok?"

Subaru: "Ok I'll Keep You Posted Ok"

Helba: "OK Thank you Good Bye"

Subaru: "Bye"

Queen Helba Left The Room Of Mirrors and Headed To the Throne Room

As She Entered The Room She Saw King Apeiron And His Head Destiny Knight

She Took Her Seat And Started To talk When She Was Interrupted My King Apeiron Saying "Have You Ever heard of Hulle Granz Cathedral?"


	4. Chapter 4

In the Land Of Twilight under the Moon

Chapter 4

Mac Anu and Its Chaos Gates

In The Aqua palace At Mac Anu Lady Subaru Is Seated at Her Throne When Empress Alkaid Walked right In To Her Throne Room And demanded A tournament of the Knights. Lady Subaru Asked Her to Leave because her knight were to busy to have a tournament right now. Alkaid demanded to know what's more important than a knight tournament. Lady Subaru told her to leave now or she will be forced to call the crimson knight to escort her to the cities only chaos gate located at the obelisk plaza.

Alkaid told Subaru that she would not leave until she accepted her invitation to the tournament at the arena in Hy Brasail. Subaru responded by calling upon the silver Knight to escort Alkaid To the Chaos Gate, just then Alkaid Summoned her demonic Knights to fight of the silver knight Subaru with fear that the silver knight might be killed by the demonic knight she reluctantly accepted alkaid's invitation to Hy Brasail, and with that Alkaid left the Palace.

Lady Subaru immediately went to the Palaces mirror room and called upon Queen Helba

Helba: "hey Subaru"

Subaru: "Helba Alkaid was Just here and forced me to join her tournament at Hy Brasail Tell Your Knights To be on high alert she might go there next."

Helba: "Ok thanks Subaru i will"

Subaru: "is Apeiron Still There?"

Helba: "yes he is"

Subaru: "Warn Him Too ok?"

Helba: "ok"

Subaru: "thanks Bye"

Helba: "bye"

My Lady Morgana Is In the Clock Tower Plaza I have Sent The Crimson knights To Arrest her Said The Silver Knight, ok Lets go to the plaza said lady Subaru

At the clock tower plaza

"Morgana Your Under arrest" Said lady Subaru

"As if Subaru" Responded Morgana

"Crimson Knights Get Her" Commanded Lady Subaru

"Chaos Gate I Summon You" Said Morgana

A Chaos Gate Appeared out of nowhere but This Was No Ordinary Gate It had a blue circular disc with a red Screen, normal Chaos Gates appear as a golden circular disc hovering in the air, spinning in circles, with a blue screen

"Navel of Lake" Said Morgana and with that she was transported to the place with the code name Navel of Lake.

Silver Knight Asked lady Subaru "I Thought Mac Anu Only Had One Chaos Gate?"

"It Dose only have One" Subaru Responded


	5. Chapter 5

In the Land Of Twilight under the Moon

Chapter 5

The Empress of Victory and the Queen of Darkness Clash

Demonic Knights Vs Gael Knights

Helba And Apeiron were talking in the throne room when the doors blast open, that brought back memories of that fateful day when Aura was kidnapped be Morgana.

The Gael Knights that were guarding the doors were blasted into the center of the throne room.

"What's the meaning of this intrusion" Said Helba to the female figure in the door way  
"Helba I Demand that you enter my tournament of the knights" Demanded the Figure

"Never Alkaid" Responded Helba

"oh Helba Its Not Like You Have a choice, now is it" said Alkaid

"Alkaid Leave this places Helba has more important things to worry about than you, now leave" Said Apeiron

"Helba I'll Leave if you defeat my knights, but if I win you must join my tournament ok? Asked Alkaid

"fine. Gael Knights Prepare for battle" Said Helba  
"Demonic Knight Arise " Said Alkaid

At the Coliseum At Carmina Gadelica

The Knights Were Battling Thou The Gael Knights Were Losing Badly  
2hours later the Gael knights were defeated thus Helba Had To Join Alkaids Tournament

"well Helba I won So I'll See You at Hy Brasail in Two Days ok?" Said Alkaid

"Alkaid I cant that's the day of Twilight the day that Aura was taken from me" Said Helba nearly in tears

"I know And This Will Help You get her back I promise" Said Alkaid

"ok then I'll be there" Said Helba  
"Apeiron I trust that you and you knights will be there ?" Said Alkaid

"yes I shall" responded Apeiron  
"in that Case I will take my leave now" Said Alkaid

Her and her remaining knights left the city


	6. Chapter 6

In the Land Of Twilight under the Moon

Chapter 6

Countdown 2 days to twilight

At the Weaver palace of Dun Loireag Lord Zora Was Playing With His pet Grundy when Alkaid waltz right in the front doors of the palace and saked the young lord if he wanted to play with her Kights at the Tournament At Hy Brasail the head Guardian Knight advised the young lord against going but Zora accepted the invitation and asked if the cute lady Subaru would be there too Alkaid told him that she would be there so he asked her is he had to bring all his Knights and she told him that he only had to bring 500 of them and he said ok I'l de there.

"Uum Miss Alkaid do you want to play with me" asked Lord Zora  
"Sure I'll play with You Young Lord" responded Alkaid

At the Weaver Palace's Room Of Mirrors

H. Guardian : " Lady Subaru, Queen Helba are you there "  
Helba : "yes what is it"  
Subaru: "yes I am"

H. Guardian: " What is Alkaid Planning "

Subaru: "I'm not sure Why Do You ask?"

Helba: "so I see she invited Lord Zora"  
H. Guardian: "yes she did and he accepted"

Helba: " Good "

Subaru: " Helba What are you saying hes only 12 years old he cant be part of this "  
Helba: " If it helps get my Daughter Back then yes he can "  
H. Guardian: "What's Going On"

Helba: "just go to the tournament please for me"

H. Guardian : "Ok We will be there, but if any thing happened to Lord Zora I will have your head Queen Helba"


End file.
